drakeandjoshfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Hunter S. Thompson
Hunter Stockton Thompson (18 de julio de 1937 - 20 de febrero de 2005) fue un periodista y escritor estadounidense, creador e ícono del periodismo gonzo, un modelo de periodismo que plantea eliminar la división entre sujeto y objeto, ficción y no-ficción, y objetividad y subjetividad. Primeros años Nacido en Louisville, Kentucky, Thompson creció en "El triángulo Cherokee", un barrio histórico de las zonas altas de la ciudad, y estudió secundaria en el colegio masculino de Louisville. Sus padres, Jack y Virginia, se casaron en 1935. La muerte del padre dejó a tres hijos (Hunter, Davison y James) al cuidado de su madre, que tenía problemas de alcoholismo. Hunter fue arrestado en 1956 por robo, después de chocar un camión de entregas de la empresa de envíos en la que trabajaba, se alistó en la Fuerza Aérea de los Estados Unidos durante el periodo de espera obligatorio antes del servicio militar. Luego de trabajar en el departamento de información de la base en Eglin, Florida, en 1956, se convirtió en el redactor de noticias deportivas para el periódico de la base, The Command Courier. También escribió para varios diarios locales, infringiendo reglas de la Fuerza Aérea. Fue dado de baja honorable en 1958, por recomendación de su oficial superior. "En suma, este soldado, aunque talentoso, no podrá ser guiado por las políticas", escribió el Coronel W.S. Evans, jefe de los servicios de información, al oficial en jefe de la base de Eglin, "a veces su actitud de superioridad y rebeldía parece pegarse en otros miembros de la escuadra". Thompson se burló en una declaración de prensa inventada sobre su dada de baja, diciendo que fue declarado como "completamente inclasificable". A su salida, se mudó a Nueva York e ingresó a la Universidad de Columbia, donde hizo cursos de escritura de cuentos. Durante este tiempo, trabajó para la Revista Time como copiador, por un sueldo de 51 dólares a la semana. Trabajando, aprovechó de copiar en su máquina de escribir los libros El gran Gatsby de F. Scott Fitzgerald, y Adiós a las armas de Ernest Hemingway, argumentando que quería aprender sobre los estilos de los autores. En 1959, fue despedido de Time por insubordinación. Más tarde ese año, trabajó como periodista para el Middletown Daily Record, en Nueva York. Fue despedido poco después, por dañar una máquina de dulces de las oficinas del diario, y por discutir con el dueño de un restaurante, a su vez auspiciante del medio. En 1960, Thompson se mudó a San Juan, Puerto Rico, para trabajar en la revista deportiva El Sportivo, la cual no duró mucho. Pero el cambio a Puerto Rico le permitió a Thompson viajar al Caribe y Sudamérica, escribiendo como freelance para distintos medios del continente. También trabajó como corresponsal sudamericano para una publicación de Dow jones & Company, The National Observer. Durante ese periodo, escribió dos novelas (Prince Jellyfish''y ''The Rum Diary) y envió varios cuentos a distintas publicaciones. The Rum Diary fue eventualmente publicado en 1998, mucho después de que Thompson se volviera famoso. El 19 de mayo de 1963 se casó con su novia de siempre, Sandra Dawn Conklin (luego conocida como Sandra Conklin Thompson, y posteriormente Sondi Wright), y tuvieron un hijo, Juan Fitzgerald Thompson, nacido el 23 de marzo de 1964. La pareja intentó tener 5 hijos más, produciéndose tres veces abortos, y en dos bebés que sí nacieron, pero murieron al poco tiempo. En una edición tributo a Hunter de la revista Rolling Stone, Sandy escribió: Quiero reconocer los cinco hijos que Hunter y yo perdimos ¡Me habría encantado tener más Hunters! Uno de los más maravillosos regalos que Hunter me dio... fue Sarah, nuestro bebé de ocho libras, que vivió cerca de doce horas. Estaba esperando acostada en el hospital de Aspen valley, y cuando vi la cara del doctor, me fue insoportable. Pensé que me iba a volver loca. Hunter se acercó a mi cama y me dijo: Sandy, si quieres salir por un rato, hazlo, pero quiero que sepas que Juan y yo realmente te necesitamos. De inmediato me recuperé." Después de diecinueve años juntos y diecisiete casados, Hunter y Sandy se divorciaron en 1980; los dos siguieron siendo amigos hasta la muerte de Hunter en 2005. En 1965, el editor de The Nation, Carey Williams, le ofreció a Thompson la oportunidad de escribir un artículo sobre su experiencia con la banda de motociclistas Hells Angels. Thompson había pasado un año viviendo y andando con los Hells Angels, pero la relación se quebró cuando los motociclistas empezaron a sospechar que Thompson ganaba dinero con sus textos. La banda exigió parte de las ganacias, y todo terminó con Thompson recibiendo una salvaje paliza. Después de The Nation publicó el artículo el 17 de mayo de 1965, Thompson recibió varias ofertas de publicar un libro, hasta que Random House publicó la edición de tapa dura, llamada Hells Angels: la extraña y terrible saga de las bandas forajidas de motociclistas, en 1966. Desarrollo como periodista La mayor parte del mejor trabajo de Thompson fue publicado en la revista Rolling Stone. Su primer artículo publicado en ella fue Freak Power in the Rockies, en el que relataba su candidatura de 1970 para sheriff del condado de Pitkin, Colorado, como miembro del partido "Freak Power". Thompson perdió en una estrecha votación, habiendo prometido en su campaña la despenalización del consumo de drogas (no así del narcotráfico, que desaprobaba completamente), destruir las calles y convertirlas en pastizales para que la gente camine, prohibir edificios tan altos que escondan el paisaje y la vista a las montañas y rebautizar Aspen, Colorado como la "Ciudad Gorda". El rival republicano contra el que compitió, lo instaba a rasurarse la cabeza y lo llamaba "mi oponente melenudo". Thompson se fue a trabajar como corresponsal político para Rolling Stone, reteniendo el título de Director de Asuntos Nacionales durante treinta años, hasta su muerte. Dos de sus libros, Miedo y Asco en Las Vegas y Miedo y asco en la campaña presidencial de 1972, fueron publicados (por entregas) en la revista. Junto con Joe Eszterhas y David Felton, Thompson fue fundamental en el proceso de expansión de Stone hacia más allá de solo la crítica musical. De hecho, Thompson fue el único escritor de planta de aquella época que no contribuyó jamás con un artículo sobre música en la revista. Sin embargo, sus historias siempre tenían pinceladas y referencias a la música popular, desde Howlin' Wolf hasta Lou Reed. Armado con una de las primeras máquinas de fax a donde sea que fuese, se hizo famoso por entregar sus artículos a última hora, casi ilegibles, a las oficinas de la revista en San Francisco, siempre demasiado tarde para editarlos y corregirlos, pero justo a tiempo para publicarlos. Nacimiento del Periodismo Gonzo En 1970, Thompson escribió un artículo llamado El Derby de Kentucky es Decadente y Depravado (The Kentucky Derby is Decadent and Depraved), para una una pequeña revista deportiva llamada Scanlan's Monthly. Aunque no fue muy leído en su momento, el artículo es el primero en el que Thompson utiliza las técnicas de los que posteriormente sería el Periodismo gonzo, un estilo que ocuparía durante la mayor parte del resto de su carrera literaria. La descripción maniática y subjetiva en primera persona, fue supuestamente el resultado de la desesperación de Thompson, quien se enfrentaba a una inminente fecha límite para entregar el artículo, ya sin tiempo, arrancó las páginas de su cuaderno de apuntes y se las mandó a su editor, sin corregirlas o siquiera organizarlas. Ralph Steadman, quien colaboraría luego con Thompson en gran cantidad de artículos, contribuyó para éste dibujos expresionistas a tinta y lápiz. Thompson estaba resignado, seguro de ser despedido, cuando su editor lo llamó para felicitarlo el "excelente" artículo que había escrito. El primer uso de la palabra Gonzo para describir el trabajo de Thompson fue del periodista Bill Cardoso. Cardoso conoció por primera vez a Thompson en 1968, en un bus lleno de periodistas viajando para cubrir el comienzo de las elecciones presidenciales estadounidenses en New Hampshire. Cardoso describió la aparición del artículo Kentucky Derby como una iluminación: "Ahora sí, esto es Gonzo puro. Si este es el principio, que siga llegando". Thompson tomó la palabra de inmediato y, según Ralph Steadman, dijo: "Ok, eso es lo que hago. Gonzo." Artículos en inglés *''The Nation'' **''The Motorcycle Gangs: Losers and Outsiders'' — mayo de 1965 http://www.thenation.com/doc.mhtml%3Fi=19650517&s=thompson *''Scanlan's Monthly'' **''The Temptations of Jean-Claude Killy'' — 1970 **''The Kentucky Derby is Decadent and Depraved'' — 1970 *''Playboy'' **''The Great Shark Hunt'' — 1974 **''Fear and Justice in the Kingdom of Sex'' — 2004 *''Rolling Stone'' **''Freak Power in the Rockies'' — 1970 **''Strange Rumblings in Aztlan'' — 1971 **''Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas'' — 1971 **''The Banshee Screams for Buffalo Meat'' — 1972 **''Memo from the Sports Desk & Rude Notes from a Decompression Chamber'' — 1973 **''Fear and Loathing at the Watergate'' — 1973 **''Fear and Loathing at the Superbowl'' — 1974 **''Jimmy Carter and the Great Leap of Faith, An Endorsement With Fear and Loathing by Hunter S. Thompson'' — 1976 **''A Dog Took My Place'' — 1983 **''Fear and Loathing in Elko'' — 1992 **''He was a Crook'' — junio de 1994 http://teaching.arts.usyd.edu.au/history/hsty3080/StudentWebSites/Nixon%20Obits/source9 http://www.michaelmoore.com/words/index.php?id=1507 **''Polo Is My Life'' — (RS 697) 1995? **''Fear and Loathing, Campaign 2004'' — 2004 http://www.rollingstone.com/politics/story/_/id/6562575?rnd=1099009920793&has-player=true *''Cycle World'' **''Song of the Sausage Creature'' — marzo de 1995 Bibliografía en inglés *''The Rum Diary'' (1959; Simon & Schuster, 1999, ISBN 0-684-85647-6) *''Hells Angels: A Strange and Terrible Saga'' (New York, Random House, 1966; Ballantine Books, 1996, ISBN 0-345-41008-4) *''Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas: A Savage Journey to the Heart of the American Dream. (New York, Random House, 1971; Vintage, 1989, ISBN 0-679-72419-2; Vintage, 1998, ISBN 0-679-78589-2) *Fear and Loathing: On the Campaign Trail '72. (San Francisco, Straight Arrow Books, 1973; Warner Books, 1985, ISBN 0-446-31364-5) *Gonzo Papers, Vol. 1: The Great Shark Hunt: Strange Tales from a Strange Time. (New York, Summit Books, 1979; Simon & Schuster, 2003, ISBN 0-7432-5045-1) *The Curse of Lono, illustrated by Ralph Steadman. (Bantam Books, 1983) *Gonzo Papers, Vol. 2: Generation of Swine: Tales of Shame and Degradation in the '80s. (New York, Summit Books, 1988; Vintage, 1989, ISBN 0-679-72237-8; Simon & Schuster, 2003, ISBN 0-7432-5044-3) *Gonzo Papers, Vol. 3: Songs of the Doomed: More Notes on the Death of the American Dream. (New York, Summit Books, 1990; Pocket, 1991, ISBN 0-671-74326-0; Simon & Schuster/Touchstone, 2002, ISBN 0-7432-4099-5) *Screw-jack:and other stories''. (Santa Barbara, Neville Press, 1991; Simon & Schuster, 2000, ISBN 0-684-87321-4) *''Gonzo Papers, Vol. 4: Better Than Sex: Confessions of a Political Junkie. (New York, Random House, 1994; Ballantine Books, 1995, ISBN 0-345-39635-9) *The Fear and Loathing Letters, Vol. 1: The Proud Highway: The Saga of a Desperate Southern Gentleman 1955–1967. (New York, Random House, 1997; Ballantine Books, 1998, ISBN 0-345-37796-6) *Fear and Loathing in America: The Brutal Odyssey of an Outlaw Journalist 1968–1976. (Colección de textos publicados por primera vez en la revista Time, 1997; Simon & Schuster, 2001, ISBN 0-684-87316-8) *Kingdom of Fear: Loathsome Secrets of a Star-Crossed Child in the Final Days of the American Century. (Simon & Schuster; 1st Simon edition, 1 de noviembre, 2003, ISBN 0-684-87324-9) *Hey Rube: Blood Sport, the Bush Doctrine, and the Downward Spiral of Dumbness Modern History from the Sports Desk. (Simon & Schuster, 11 de agosto, 2004, ISBN 0-684-87319-2) Enlaces externos *''El creador del periodismo Gonzo —http://www.elmundo.es/elmundolibro/2002/04/20/anticuario/1019230429.html] *''Sobre Thompson y la película Miedo y Asco en Las Vegas'' —http://www.bandini.com.ar/blog/?p=129] *''La muerte de un ícono contracultural de EEUU'' — http://www.clarin.com/diario/2005/02/22/sociedad/s-03301.htm] Categoría:Periodistas deportivos Categoría:Periodistas de Estados Unidos Categoría:Escritores de Estados Unidos Categoría:Escritores en inglés Categoría:Nacidos en 1937 Categoría:Fallecidos en 2005 Categoría:Suicidas Categoría:Nuevo periodismo